


Youth, Scarf, Cakes, Snow, Joy

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, JaeDo, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Snow, Soft Taeyong, Tsundere, a lot of mentions of tissues, cakes, cute yuta, dojae, high school romance, profanities, soft, super cute, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: "Come on! Play with me!" Yuta was suddenly there beside him and he pulled Taeyong's arm, trying to drag him out of the cafe. Jaehyun had a warm smile on his face as he watched the two and he turned his head to look at Doyoung who was on his phone, sitting in front of him. "Let's go," he stood up and took Doyoung's hand, making the latter looked up in surprise. Yuta grinned at the sight and he forcefully pulled Taeyong out of the booth and out of the cafe, followed by Jaehyun who dragged Doyoung out as well.





	Youth, Scarf, Cakes, Snow, Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the Christmas special! I wrote this weeks ago since I couldn't wait to write and publish something really nice and actually eventful. So I hope you guys will like it! ♡ Also, merry Christmas to those who celebrates it! I don't celebrate it so. eyes emoji. 
> 
> I named Taeyong's sister as Huiyeon, as I obviously don't know what her real name is, and that name sounded close to Taeyong's so that's that! Oh and, in this work Taeyong's paying for everything because in the last work called 'Date', Yuta paid for everything. eyes emoji.

Christmas. Something that Taeyong didn't particularly enjoy. He had always been either a thirdwheeler for his sister or just someone who stays at home for the holiday. But for now, he was his sister's company for the night before she goes to meet with her friends. Their parents had forced Taeyong to go out with his sister for Christmas eve that night because they were complaining that he wasn't enjoying his youth. Taeyong just went along with it, because he was too tired to argue.

"Oh, my friends are here. You.. I don't know, do whatever you want."   
"Yeah, I'm not a kid. Text me when you're going home."   
"Alright."

They went separate ways as Taeyong's sister jogged towards her friends. He didn't actually know what to do though, so he just stood there, looking around the shopping plaza and admire the colourful lights and Christmas decorations around the shops for a little bit before spotting an unoccupied bench. He sighed as a puff of hot air came out from his mouth, and he walked towards the bench. Taeyong turned around to sit and just when he was about to land his bum onto the bench, he was pushed away by a huge and strong force which came from a person, of course.

"Motherfuck- !"   
"I won! Hahahah!"

Taeyong recognized that voice. _Not again_. He was on the ground and thankfully, his long padded winter jacket was thick enough to protect him from getting hurt when he was pushed down onto the pavement. He sighed again for the nth time and sat there, legs crossed and ruffled his hair in annoyance before looking up at the person who pushed him _i_ _ntentionally._

"What the fuck are you doing here and why did you have to push me?"

Yuta had his arms spread out on top of the backrest of the classic looking wooden bench, a playful and mischievous grin on his face and he was looking down at Taeyong who was sitting on the ground. He wasn't planning to invite the boy to sit with him. "Oh no reason, Taeyong. Just thought that I should greet my friend in a good and mannered way." He sang sung and it managed to piss Taeyong off as the boy stood up immediately just to kick Yuta on his knee.

"Ouch- God damn it! Fine! I was around selling tissues and I saw you with your sister and I saw how she left you alone so I was just trying to be nice and greet you even though I didn't want to because I'm a busy man trying to make money! Geez."

Yuta shoved the packs of tissues that he was bringing around in a plastic bag towards Taeyong who was still standing there looking utterly confused. There were so much information to process, from Yuta seeing him being a pathetic kid that was left alone, to Yuta feeling like being nice to him and to Yuta trying to earn money by selling tissues. He took the plastic bag and inspected the contents as he sat down beside the boy, holding a good distance. Yuta really was selling tissues.

"Satisfied? I'm gonna go and sell more-"   
"Wait."  
"What?! You're gonna kick me again?!"   
"No, what the hell? Can't we have at least one decent conversation for the love of God?"  
"I'm an atheist."   
"Liar."   
"Okay fine, what do you want?"   
"Accompany me before my sister drag me home."

Taeyong thought it might be a great idea to spend his time with Yuta rather than hanging out alone in the sea of families, friends and couples along the shopping plaza. It could also be his first Christmas eve hang out with Yuta since the boy was always either busy during the holiday or was with his family. But to be honest, Taeyong never knew that Yuta was someone who would sell tissues during a supposed to be enjoyed holiday night. But then again, he never really enjoyed Christmas either. He saw how Yuta's eyes lit up and a huge grin crept up his face when he asked the boy to be his company.

"For real?"   
"Yeah, for real."   
"Aaaawwww Taeyong you sweet little strawberry cupcake! It's another date then!"  
"I didn't say it's a da-"  
"Let's go get ice cream!"   
"But it's cold-"  
"Ice! Cream!"

The Japanese pulled Taeyong into a tight and warm hug despite the latter struggling to push him away. Yuta was annoying, he really was, but Taeyong was used to it and he didn't find the need to complain about it. Plus, Yuta's hugs were always warm, so that was slightly beneficial.

They were on their way to the ice cream parlor and Yuta was skipping around, twirling the plastic bag containing tissues in his hand. Taeyong thought it was a bad idea to get ice cream because one, it was roughly 11pm at night, two, it was freezing cold and three, Yuta just got better from the cold that he caught recently. Yuta was always bold and dumb with his actions, and yet again, Taeyong was used to it. And that was why they were holding an ice cream cone each in their hands. "Uwaahh~ It's cold!" The Japanese complained and laughed afterwards. He knew that he was being seriously dumb about it but Yuta wouldn't be Yuta if he wasn't up for challenge and fun.

"If I catch a cold after this, I'm blaming you and your stupid hell of ideas."   
"Come on! It's fun and you're enjoying it yourself!"

In the end, they managed to finish their ice cream even though they struggled so hard to even lick the cold food. Luckily, Yuta had lots of tissues with him and they were being disgustingly messy with the melted ice cream on their hands because they took a long time to finish them, and their snot being in their way as their body temperatures were getting colder. The two boys were in a laughing and bickering mess, just because of trying to finish their stupidly cold ice cream in a cold weather, and wasting all the tissues that Yuta supposed to sell. People around were looking and giving weird looks at them, but they both chose to ignore it, as Yuta said, just enjoy it.

They were walking along the plaza and Taeyong noticed how Yuta was slightly shivering. His hands were shoved deep into his coat's pockets and oh how dumb Yuta was for wearing a not so thick long brown coat with a white shirt inside. As they walked pass a small stall that was selling hand knitted scarves and gloves, Taeyong stopped for a really short while to buy a really basic looking red knitted scarf that caught his eyes before they walked pass the stall. Yuta was still walking slowly and he didn't notice that Taeyong disappeared, but the boy came back quickly before Yuta noticed. "Wear this, idiot," Taeyong shoved the bag that contained the scarf towards Yuta and hit his arm in the process. The latter winced a little due to the light hit before taking the bag from Taeyong and checking what was inside.

"No way."   
"..."  
"You bought this for me?"   
"No, for myself."   
"Aawwww Taeyong you sweet little-"   
"Stop- No! Just wear it, God damn it."

Yuta was about to pull him into a tight hug again but Taeyong was fast to push him away. The Japanese giggled as he took out the scarf from the bag and Taeyong took the bag from him, throwing it into the nearest rubbish bin. He wrapped the scarf around his neck happily and messily before giggling again. His long brown hair became messy at the back and some strands were poking out. Taeyong had to look away from the boy as the sight was too cute for him. A little bit too cute. "Thank you, Taeyong," Yuta voiced out happily and gave the boy a bump on his shoulder with his fist, his eyes forming into almost crescents and his pearl white teeth were shown from his wide smile. Taeyong's stomach was making flips when he saw how messy but pretty Yuta was that he had to avoid looking at the boy at all costs. Seeing how Taeyong wasn't giving him any response, he grinned and took his hand purposedly as he started to walk again. Taeyong was completely shocked but he let himself get dragged by the Japanese anyway, and his hand was warm. _There is no reason to complain._

"Do you know how Japanese people celebrate Christmas?"   
"Nope."   
"We eat cakes and KFC's chicken. And the cake has to be a vanilla cake with strawberries and white frosting!"   
"Huh? That's funny."  
"I know right? Since we're here, let's get a cake!"

The moment Yuta finished his words, they stopped right in front of a dessert cafe and the boy was grinning widely with almost half of his face burried under the thick red scarf, his eyes sparkling and wide opened. Taeyong looked around at the cafe and he was having second thoughts about it. But Yuta was trying to make him experience his culture's Christmas tradition and if he was doing that, that meant he missed a tiny part of being in his hometown. It was a small experience, but it wouldn't hurt. "Well.. Let's get it?" Taeyong said with a strained smile, not wanting Yuta to catch how he was actually excited to eat cakes on a Christmas eve with him.

They entered the cafe and a chiming bell sound was heard from the door. It was a nice cafe, to say. The interior had a soft pink and white finish, and Christmas carols were played in the background softly. The cafe was too cute that Taeyong almost felt embarrassed just by standing there in front of the cakes display chiller. His outfit made him stood out in the cafe, black and all gloomy looking. "They have the exact cake that I wanted." Yuta pointed towards the slices of vanilla cakes that had strawberry filling, white frosting and single strawberries on top. "We'll get that then." Taeyong smiled a little at his friend, and he saw how Yuta's eyes went from happy to overjoyed.  _Cute._

Taeyong gave some money to Yuta and let him place their order as he went to find a seat in the moderately filled cafe. He walked towards the furthest booth seat near the window since he wanted to see the Christmas lightings that were glistening outside the cafe. Soon after, Yuta came back with a tray filled with two plates of sliced cakes and two mugs of hot chocolate. "No no, this one is yours." Yuta smacked Taeyong's hand away when he was about to take one of the mugs. He looked up at the boy in confusion and Yuta sat down in the booth opposite of him before answering. "I asked them if their hot choco is sweet or not and they said it is, so yours is the normal one which is sweet and mine is less sweet. You were about to take mine." He dragged his mug of hot chocolate and took a small sip, his eyebrows perking up a little as he looked at Taeyong while sipping. Taeyong was yet again, shocked by his action. He knew that Yuta knows his preferences on flavours but he never expected the boy to take it into details.

"What do you usually do during Christmas? This is probaly the first time I saw you hanging out."   
"Nothing much. It's either I stay at home or being forced to go out with Huiyeon."   
"But you don't get along with her though?"   
"Yeah, that's why she left with her friends. Last year she went with her boyfriend and my mom told me to not leave them both alone, so."

For once, decent conversations were being held between the two. During the years of being friends, they never really talked about what did they do during holidays because, boys, they don't care much. But Yuta was talking about how his Christmas were usually spent with Haruna dragging him here and there when they were little, and now he was the same with Taeyong. Either at home or being a little bit productive, which was selling tissues. Taeyong couldn't stop nodding and humming in response because obviously, he was nervous for being in a dessert cafe alone with Yuta. It was the first, proper, time they were hanging out in a cafe alone and Taeyong's heart was pumping harder than ever. He kept shifting his legs under the table where Yuta couldn't see, but once he accidentally hit Yuta's leg, the boy gave him a glare that Taeyong found less intimidating but funny.

Taeyong actually fell in love with the idea of having a cake during Christmas and he didn't realize that he had finished his slice of cake. He made an 'oh' sound as his lips tightened. He wanted more of the cake since it tasted really nice and just suited his palate. "Finish mine. I can't finish it, the strawberry filling is too sweet." Yuta pushed his plate forward to Taeyong and shook his head slightly, his other hand wiping his lips with a tissue and his eyebrows were knitted together. He mumbled something about the cafe having a lot of sweet things before sipping some more from his now warm chocolate. Taeyong gladly took the cake and finished it in a second, earning a 'wow' from Yuta. He wondered how ironic it was that Yuta celebrates Christmas for years with cakes but couldn't even finish one slice of vanilla cake at that time.

The bells chimed, signalling that people were entering the cafe. Taeyong glanced up after wiping his own lips with tissues and his eyes grew wide. He didn't expect to see his other bestfriend to be there in the same place as him and he realized, there was someone else with him that he recognized. "Yuta, look." He lowered his head and smacked Yuta's hand repeatedly while the boy was fumbling with his phone and he almost dropped it down. "Geez- what?"

"Look, Doyoung." Taeyong whispered while pointing behind Yuta. The latter turned around with his head ducked low as well and saw Doyoung with another familiar face that he had seen before. His eyes snapped open and quickly, he turned to face Taeyong. "That's Jaehyun! Oh my God what are they doing here?" At that point, they were literally whisper-yelling at each other and Taeyong was glad that he chose the furthest seat in the cafe. It was dead weird how Doyoung was there, hanging out with Jaehyun, and on Christmas eve. Doyoung never told them that he knew Jaehyun, the boy whom Yuta helped to find his way to the bus station before.

Taeyong glanced up again to see where were they sitting and he thanked God that they sat at the booth seat at the other side of the cafe. "I have an idea. Let's crash at them." Yuta giggled lightly before tapping away in his phone. Taeyong glanced forward at his phone and tried to hold his laugh when he saw what Yuta was doing. He tapped the call button before putting his phone near his ear. A few seconds passed by and Taeyong was glancing up to see how Doyoung would react to the call. The boy took out his phone from his pocket and he had a frown on his face, declining the call. "Damn it, call again." Taeyong whispered roughly to Yuta and the boy tapped the call button again, laughing quietly to himself. Doyoung kept declining his call and Yuta wasn't going to give up. When Yuta made the eighth call, Taeyong saw the pissed off look that Doyoung had on his face before the boy angrily and finally answered the call.

"What the hell do you want?!" Doyoung wasn't being quiet despite being in a public place and the two boys were trying so hard to hold their laugh. "Dons! Where are you?" Yuta tried to talk as quiet as possible so he wouldn't be too obvious. Taeyong had his head buried in his arms on the table right in front of Yuta to contain his laughter and he was banging the table softly so it wouldn't make too much sound.

"I'm busy, call me later."  
"Man I just wanna know where you at, please."   
"Why do you need to know?"   
"Well who knows you might wanna hang out? It's Christmas eve."  
"You never hang out during Christmas eve."  
"Just fucking tell me, you ugly horrendous rabbit."  
"I- fuck you. I'm at home."  
"I see. Uh bye then."

Yuta ended the call so abruptly that he could hear Doyoung cursing from across the cafe. Taeyong was then done laughing and he had tears in his eyes while his head was still laid down on the table. "Let's go crash him now. That rabbit dared to lie to me saying he's at home." Yuta shook his head before taking his drink, standing up and followed by Taeyong who also took his drink and was in a laughing mess.

The Japanese walked towards the booth that was occupied by Doyoung and Jaehyun, Taeyong tailing closely behind and their drinks in their hands. "Kim Dongyoung~!" Yuta exclaimed as he slid into the booth next to Doyoung, putting his mug onto the table and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "What the hell?!" Doyoung jumped and Jaehyun was in complete shock, almost spitting out his coffee. Taeyong laughed loudly as he placed his drink onto the table as well and sat in the booth beside Jaehyun, not caring how he was practically a stranger to the boy. "Why are you here?!" Doyoung pushed Yuta away and the latter acted pitiful, looking all pouty and sad. He laughed out loud afterwards and slapped his thigh.

"Taeyong saw you both walking in and we just hide, nothing much. Why did you even lie about your place, you ugly rabbit." Doyoung looked clearly pissed off at the nickname and he just wanted to punch Yuta in the face, if only he wasn't weaker than him. "I just- Ugh. I don't know. Jaehyun, you tell him." He rolled his eyes away from Yuta and took a sip from his own coffee. Taeyong and Yuta's attention were full on Jaehyun, looking at the boy with anticipation. "Uh.. Our dads are apparently friends with each other and they kinda forced us to hang out with each other, be friends they said."

"It's annoying. Outside is crowded so we decided to sit in here and waste the time away." Doyoung continued, making some hand gestures with his face expression showing that he was really against the idea. "What are you two doing here? We never hang out during Christmas and I never thought you two would hang out without me." He pointed towards Taeyong and Yuta. It was true though, and their hang outs were always initiated by Doyoung.

"We're on a date!"  
"Oh fuck off, Yuta."   
"For real! He bought me this scarf."   
"Fuck off I said."

Taeyong explained his situation and Yuta talked about everything that happened from A to Z which caused Taeyong's ears to turn red. They had a good laugh, including Jaehyun who was already warming up to the three bestfriends. Yuta asked Taeyong to buy them more cakes and Doyoung quickly whipped out his card, but Jaehyun was already at the counter, picking out the cakes and bought them. They spent a good time together and when the clock hit 12am, fireworks people cheering were heard from outside of the cafe, making Yuta jumped and ran from his seat to go outside and watch the fireworks. He ran towards the glass window that was near his friends' table and waved at them from outside with a huge, beautiful smile on his face. Jaehyun was laughing and Doyoung was making faces at him, but Taeyong had an unknown smile creeping up his face, seeing how his bestfriend-crush looked so happy and excited from a mere fireworks show.

Yuta stopped making faces at the window and he tilted his head, looking up at the sky. Taeyong wondered why, but after seeing how Yuta's brown messy hair was slowly covered with little white snowflakes and his lips formed into a huge blinding smile as he looked at his friends in the cafe again, he knew what happened. Yuta twirled around as the snow was slowly falling down onto him, the ends of his red scarf swayed around and almost falling off his shoulders and his arms were stretched out, trying to catch the snow. Taeyong was almost enchanted by the sight of Yuta playing in the snow.

"Earth to Taeyong," he heard Doyoung sang as the boy waved his hand in front of Taeyong. "Disgusting," he said again, making gagging sounds when Taeyong looked at him. He scoffed and ignored Doyoung's insults, trying to turn his head to look outside for his crush again. But he was gone.

"Come on! Play with me!" Yuta was suddenly there beside him and he pulled Taeyong's arm, trying to drag him out of the cafe. Jaehyun had a warm smile on his face as he watched the two and he turned his head to look at Doyoung who was on his phone, sitting in front of him. "Let's go," he stood up and took Doyoung's hand, making the latter looked up in surprise. Yuta grinned at the sight and he forcefully pulled Taeyong out of the booth and out of the cafe, followed by Jaehyun who dragged Doyoung out as well.

Loud fireworks sound was still heard and Christmas songs were being played around the plaza with some buskers ringing their bells along, singing the carols, families and friends enjoying the fireworks show and couples having their time taking pictures with each other, while little kids were running around in the lightly falling snow. Taeyong's mom was right. He should enjoy his youth more, make friends and have fun with them. As he played in the snow, outside the cafe with his two bestfriends and one new friend, leaving their half eaten cakes and almost finished drinks, he knew with who he would enjoy his youth with.

"Taeyong! Merry Christmas and a happy birthday!"

Yuta screamed and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, laughing his ass off when he realized that he said "birthday" instead of "new year". It was such a Yuta thing to say and Taeyong wouldn't have it any other way. He laughed along with the Japanese and for once, he returned Yuta's hug, wrapping his arms around the boy really tightly and just enjoying the warmth emitting from his body before Doyoung and Jaehyun crushed against the two of them, huddling into a big hug and cracked into a laughing mess as they fall onto the ground, pushing and laughing at each other afterwards.

People were staring and giving them weird looks but, just as Yuta said, just enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks soooo much for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡
> 
> Do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
